Enter team UNIT
by The Tython
Summary: What happens when a group of artificial enhanced teens join beacon. Will they be able to work as a team and help the others save the day? (Bad at summaries) OC team in RWBY story.


Hello everyone, here's my new story about my OC team being in RWBY (you know, because that's what everything else is doing). This story will mainly be comedy and slice of life, but will have some action and drama here and there. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The sun was shining once again over Beacon academy as the proud headmaster of the school stood outside, sipping his coffee and waiting for a batch of new students to arrive.<p>

"Hello professor" a cherry and familiar voice called out to him. He turned and smiled as Ruby Rose and the rest of her team came up to him. "What are you doing out here? Its almost lunch time"

"I'm just here to welcome the new students who should be arriving soon" he answered as he checked his watch to make sure they weren't late.

"New students, isn't that a little weird, considering where already part way through the semester... and its a Sunday". Yang asked.

"While normally I would agree, these students are a very special and having them here is a real honour" Ozpin mused over whilst the girls sent puzzled looks to each other. The girls where about to ask more questions when they saw that Ozpin now had his attention focused on something else. They turned to see a boy walking towards them. He was wearing a tight black unzipped jacket, a gold shirt underneath, black pants and sneakers that where black and yellow. When he got closer they noticed he had brown eyes and jet black hair with a gold streak on the right side. On his back hung what looked to be a sheathed buster sword. "ahh, you must be Thomas Smith, welcome" Ozpin greeted the boy.

"Well thanks for offering me a place" he responded politely, he then noticed that team RWBY was staring excitedly at him, "errr hi" he said awkwardly to them.

"pffft, He dresses like a bumble bee" Ruby started cracking up, causing Weiss to lightly slap her on the back.

"You dunce, you cant just say that to people" she scorned her.

"You cant start a lecture about being nice to people with insulting me" Ruby argued back.

"No, no, its fine, I've been called a lot worse" he said hastily, trying to calm down the two girls who where now engaged in an intense staring contest.

"Don't worry, they're always like this" Blake said sighing at the two who where not paying any attention to the new boy or the rest of their group.

"Oh, well it looks like if got a lot to learn about my new team mates" Thomas smiled and sweatdropped, whilst the two girls stared back at him with confused looks.

"It looks like theres been some confusion Thomas, team RWBY will not be your team mates" Ozpin butted in to the conversation.

"Well, why are they here then" he asked, then quickly realised how arrogant it sounded. "sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure you where just trying to be and all" he apologised rapidly.

"We were just here to scope out the new competition, turns out there's not a lot" Yang teased.

"Big words Blondie" Thomas smirked as he reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Children, I would greatly appreciate it if you did not destroy the school's entrance, especially when another new student has arrived" Ozpin sighed, knowing all to well the destruction team RWBY could unleash. The group turned (even Ruby and Weiss who had broken up their intense stare down) and where shocked when they saw the new student. The clothes he was wearing were blue but they were old and almost falling apart. His eyes where brown, along with his hair which was , long and messy. By his side hung a tattered blue bag, but the group couldn't tell what was inside. The boy walked up to Ozpin, who looked as surprised as the rest of the group at how bad the boy looked. "Isaac Rin?" ozpin asked.

"Yes" the boy spoke bluntly.

"Wh...what happened to you" Blake asked in concern.

"You see, Issac here has a... difficult time in the last few years" Ozpin explained.

"That's awful" Ruby said sadly, then thought to herself, "I know what you need, a MAKEOVER" she cheered excitedly and appeared next to Isaac.

"That's not necessary" Isaac argued flatly.

"Don't be silly, its our treat" Yang said appearing by the other side of Isaac. The two sisters then looped their arms under Isaac's and carried the startled boy away from the school, leaving Weiss and Blake facepalming and Thomas sweatdropping.

"So that was my team mate. He's gone now. They'll bring him back right?" Thomas said, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Don't worry, they can be hyper active, loud, annoying and reckless at times, but they're nice people" Weiss explained. "Why don't we show you the cafeteria whilst we wait for the rest of your team". As the group walked Thomas started whispering to Blake.

"Is she always this nice?"

"It helps if you're a cute boy" Blake replied causing Thomas to blush slightly. When they reached the cafeteria they sat down with team JNPR and introduced Thomas to the Team. After ten minutes of chatting and eating, Ruby and Yang quickly ran up to the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the new and in improved Isaac Rin" Ruby announced as Isaac stepped into view, now wearing an aqua coloured trench coat, a black shirt underneath, navy blue jeans and blue sneakers. his hair, whilst still quite long, was now more neat and the old bag was now replaced with a new carrying case.

"Wow, that is an improvement" Weiss remarked.

"You were right about the cute guy thing" Thomas whispered to Blake, causing her to hold in her laugh.

"You really didn't have to do this" Isaac said for what felt like the millionth time to Yang and Ruby.

"Look, we just wanted to help you, just accept the gift ok" Yang said, trying not to rage at Isaac.

"Hey Isaac, come sit down" Thomas called out. "Hi, I'm Thomas, we're friends now for the next couple years" he said with a smile, only to receive a simple nod from Isaac who quickly tucked in to some food that was on the table. "I take it you're not a talker".

"Welcome to my world" Jaune sighed looking over to Ren who was quietly reading a book. Jaune wasn't even sure if Ren noticed that there were new people.

"So that Ren guy seems pretty quiet as well. Huh, Ren and Rin, wonder if its got something to do with the name?" Thomas thought to himself as he absentmindedly reached for a pancake from a plate in the middle of the table, when his hand was slapped away. He jumped and turned to see Nora was now grasping on to the plate like her life depended on it.

"These are my babies, I am the syrup queen and only I am worthy of them" she cried as she picked up the plate and ran away with them, only to bump into an unfortunate boy who was passing by. The group stood up in shock and looked at the scene, and then almost all burst into laughter at the sight of Nora fallen on top of the boy with pancakes and syrup all over them and the floor.

"Whoopsies" she said as she got up and tried to peel as much syrup and pancakes from her as possible.

"Its ok baby, you can fall on me any time" the boy said whilst laughing. He then used the table to pull himself up, finally letting the group see who it was that Nora had knocked down however it was not someone they recognised. He had short, blonde hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, red and black sneakers. On his back hung a red shield. He started to copy Nora and try and remove as much food as he could until he noticed the group. "Why hello ladies, so which of you do I have the privilege of spending time with" he smirked at the group, causing all the girls to roll their eyes at him in unison.

"Hey lover boy, your on my team" Thomas called out to him from over the table. "So now that you have succeeded in annoying every girl on the table, I'm Thomas and that's Isaac" he said once the boy had sat down next to them.

"Eugene Coal" he said with a smile, "and trust me, they'll warm to my sense of humour". Thomas responded by rolling his eyes. Cole was about to continue when another person came up to the table. This time it was a girl with long light blue hair, blue eyes and a small scar above her left eye. She was wearing white pants, a sky blue tank top and white pumps.

"Oh yes" Eugene said when noticed she was coming towards them.

"Oh god no" Thomas sighed.

"Hello there beautiful, allow me too..." he got up and started to greet her, only to be pushed over by her as she silently walked past him and sat down with them. Thomas was about to argue with the girl about what she just did when Ozpin walked up to the table.

"Ah, looks like your all here" Ozpin smiled, then his face fell when he noticed two of them were covered in pancakes and syrup, "there wasn't another food fight was there?" he said in panic.

"No, no professor, we just had a small collision" Ruby said before he had a heart attack.

"Thank goodness" He sighed with relief, knowing how angry Glynda was after the first one, "Well, then it gives me great pleasure to introduce Eugene Coal, Natalie Marvel, Isaac Rin and Thomas Smith as team UNIT". Teams RWBY and JNPR applauded at the announcement but team UNIT didn't look very amused.

"Is that some your idea of a sick joke" Natalie shouted, standing up and slamming her hand on the table.

"Seems you have a problem with the team name miss Marvel" Ozpin sighed.

"Of course I am, you couldn't resist labelling us by what we are, just treated us like machines".

"You seem to forget the one of the reasons you were offered a place at Beacon, to raise awareness for units" Ozpin replied.

"eerrr... What's a unit?" Ruby asked, confused by what was going on.

"Project unit was originally a military experiment that implemented cybernetic and dust implants into humans to increase their natural attributes. It was however scraped but done illegal for a couple years before it was eventually stopped due inability to find materials or test subjects" Ren explained, not even looking up from his book. Everyone was about to ask how he knew that but decided there was more important things to get cleared up.

"So you're all like that" Ruby asked team UNIT

"It turns out we are" Thomas said looking at the rest of his team but then realised something, "wait, how are we team UNIT? No ones name begins with U".

"What are you talking about, my name begins with a U obviously" Ugene said. Everyone stopped for a second and looked at him in confusion.

"No it doesn't, it begins with an E"

"Huh, well my family's always spelt it with a U. wait doesn't that mean I'm the leader" he squealed excitedly.

"Well, with this team I am making a special exception about the name, the real leader is Thomas Smith" Ozpin clarified.

"rigged" Ugene sulked.

"Don't worry ill be cruel but fair" Thomas joked causing the rest of the table to laugh, well everyone except from Natalie, who scowled at the rest of her team mates.

"So these three clowns are units, they couldn't kill a grim if they tried. If that fool thinks people will like units just because he puts some in his school, he's dead wrong".

* * *

><p>God do I suck at writing intros XD<p>

Well I hope you all enjoyed, more to come soon (hopefully it will be better).

if you enjoyed please like, favourite and review. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.

more to come soon, peace :)


End file.
